


Beauty and the Beast

by krulllenbol



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krulllenbol/pseuds/krulllenbol
Summary: When Greg doesn't come home from the fair, Pearl goes after him and is soon found captive in an enchanted castle where she discovers that beauty lies within. (A Jaspearl AU hugely based of Beauty and the Beast.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> CAST  
> Belle: Pearl  
> Beast: Jasper  
> Gaston: Dewey  
> Lumiere: Amethyst  
> Cogsworth: Peridot  
> Mrs Potts: Rose Quartz  
> Chip: Steven  
> Maurice: Greg  
> Lefou: Ronaldo  
> Monsieur D’arc: Marty  
> Enchantress: Lapis

**Prologue**

* * *

 

Once upon a time, in a faraway galaxy, a proud Quartz royal lived in a shining castle.

Although she had everything her heart desired, the royal Quartz was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, a run-down Sodalite came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by the haggard appearance, the Quartz sneered at the rose and turned the blue gem away, but the Quartz was warned not to be deceived by appearances; for true beauty is found within.

And when she was dismissed again, the Sodalite’s ugliness and cracks melted away to reveal her true identity: a vibrant, furious Lapis Lazuli. The Quartz tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Lapis had seen that she was carrying no love in her heart, and as punishment, she transformed the Quartz into a hideous corrupted beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of her monstrous form, the beast concealed herself inside her castle, with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world, gifted by Lapis as well. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for twenty-one thousand years.

If she could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a corrupted beast for all time. As the ages passed by, she fell into despair, and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. The village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl heads into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guest roles for more Beach city citizens! ;) I imagined the town to be old timey, but it could still be called Beach City, right? And last but not least; Phillipe’s part will be done by Lion. You read that right!  
> I'm amazed by the amount of kudos so far! I hope I won't disappoint with the real work!  
> Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. This week took a rough, emotional turn so this took longer than I thought it would. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Pearl closes the wooden door behind her, smiles and waves at a bluebird as it passes by, tweeting merrily. She casts one glance behind, to the cottage and the shed where she and Greg tinker with mechanics. She invents, they both create, and he sells it. While the townspeople think them both a little strange, it doesn’t keep them from going out and about such a little town, quiet village, Pearl thinks as she crosses the bridge that connects the plot of land where she lives to the village. It seemed like everyone just woke up for the sheer purpose of greeting each other, and going on with their daily business, such as the baker, a tray full of old bread and rolls as always. She tucked her books further into her basket, not wanting to let any filth or harm come to them, as she was on her way to the bookshop.

“Good morning, Pearl.” Mr. Fryman greets her, as he heads back to the bakery. “Where you off to today?” It’s probably just a polite gesture but Pearl reels it in as an invitation. “Bonjour! I’m off to the bookstore. In fact,” she pulled out one of the fictional books. “This one, as example, was most expertly written! Full of fantastical creatures, such as a beanstalk, ogres, and-” “That’s nice.” He cuts her off and leans into the open window of the bakery. “Peedee! The baguettes, hurry up!” Pearl looks perplexed for a second, then shrugs and moves on to the bookshop, hopping onto a moving cart.

The bell chimes as she enters the bookshop. Nanafua turns around. “Ah, Pearl, you are back.” Her eyes narrow behind her pair of glasses as she grins and asks, “Finished already?” “Oh, I couldn’t put them down.” Pearl hands the fairy tale book back to the elder lady, as she puts the manuals back herself. “Have you got anything new?” Nanafua tuts and shakes her head. “Not since yesterday.” She watches Pearl climb up the ladder to reach for the highest shelf. “That’s alright, I’ll borrow this one!” Pearl exclaims, grabbing a worn-down book, yellowed pages and all. “That one? But you read it twice!” Nanafua coughs as Pearl blows the dust from the book. “But it’s my favorite.” Pearl defends herself. “Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a disguised member of the nobility!” “So, a prince in disguise?” Nanafua asks, crossing her arms with a smile. Pearl pulls a face. “The disguise part is the best part of that prince,” she huffs. The tall gem looks down as the elder woman pats her arm. “Well, if you like it that much, it’s yours.” “But ma’am, your business!” “I insist.” “Thank you, thank you very much!”

With a new jump in her step, Pearl leaves the bookstore, reading, as usual, making sure to not walk into any other pedestrians or animals. The fountain on the square, where a woman is doing her laundry (humans had such crazy ideas about hygiene!) is Pearl’s next stop as she pauses to gawk over her book. It’s not only old, it’s heavy too, and she rests it in her lap. The part of the meeting is her favorite part; the main characters do not know their futures will be intertwined eventually. Pearl sighs and shoos away a sheep trying to take a bite off her now priced possession.

A bit further back, on the steps of a nearby house, a trio of adolescents are taking note of Pearl. Buck tilted his head. “It ain’t no wonder that she’s called after a pearl, I mean, she’s pale white.” He states. “Her looks ain’t got no parallel.” Jenny chimes in. “Yet beyond the fair façade,” “I think she’s rather odd.” Sour Cream butts in. “Very different from the rest of us.” Yes, different from the rest of them was Pearl.

A few feet ahead of the square, William Dewey IV was testing his gun – his hunting gun, and Ronaldo ran to catch the birds – trying, to catch the birds. “Whoa, Mr. Dewey, you didn’t miss a shot! You’re the greatest hunter in the whole northern hemisphere!” “I know,” William Dewey blew the smoke away from his gun, slinging it back over his shoulder. “There’s no animal alive that stands a change against you! And no girl for that matter.” Ronaldo adds, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“It’s true, Ronaldo. And I’ve got my sights set on that one!” He pointed over to Pearl, across the square, still lost in the world of her book. “The inventor’s ‘housemate’?” “She’s the one! The lucky girl I’m going to wed.” William Dewey boasted. Only for Ronaldo to cut in with a “But she-“

“She is the most beautiful girl in town, and that makes her the best!” William brushes a strong hand through his locks. “And don’t I deserve the best?” he asks in a tone that did not allow any contradiction. Ronaldo quickly agrees, sputtering, “Yes, of course, I mean, you do, but I mean-” Yet again he was cut off by William, who sighed heavily.

Because, right from the moment when he first met her, saw her, he saw immediately Pearl was gorgeous, and he fell head over heels. It all made sense, it was like the future was a path paved out for him to walk on. Pearl was the most beautiful girl in town, so it was only logical that he, the handsome mayor, would marry her. He was already planning the wedding. It was his right, in a way. Or so William saw it. But as his mind wandered off, ignoring Ronaldo tugging on his waistcoat, he also ignored Pearl as she passed them, and disappeared into the wandering crowd. Pearl is already heading home, when William tries to catch up to her, but is held up by the crowd of chatting, gossiping and shopping townsfolk.

Pearl sighs and looks up from her book. Would there never be more than this provincial life? Just as she turns around, it’s as if the townspeople just stopped all together, and are now quickly resuming their activities. Must’ve been her mind wandering, she supposes. As she walks on, her book is pulled out of her hands. Pearl doesn’t even have to turn around to see who it is that took her book.

“William, may I have my book please?” The mayor doesn’t listen to her, and holds her book upside-down. “How can you read this? It’s got no illustrations whatsoever!” Pearl crosses her arms. “Well, some people use their imagination.” She smirks. As if William could ever do that. Most of the time, it was like he didn’t even had a _brain_ at all. William laughed heartily. “Pearl, it’s about time you pulled your head out of those books, and payed attention to more important things.” He drops the book into the mud. “Like me.” Pearl drops on her knees to get her book, only giving him one angry stare. “The whole town’s talking about it, as if you haven’t noticed.” William continues. “It’s not right for a women to read. She’ll start thinking… Get ideas…”

A laugh escapes from Pearl and she chuckles as she gets back on her feet. “Mayor Dewey, you are positively primeval!” “Why thank you, Pearl.” She looks at him. That wasn’t a compliment. She represses a shudder as he drapes his arm around her shoulder and tries to walk her back into town. “What do you say we go back to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?” “Maybe some other time. Please, I can’t. I should head home and go help Greg.” “That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!” Ronaldo belts out, laughing, and soon William joins in with the laughing, but stops when he sees it angers Pearl. She plants her hands on her hips. “Greg isn’t crazy, he’s a genius.”

Even though ‘genius’ is a little far-fetched, she isn’t about to let these two bullies make fun of him. But just as she said that, a boom is heard from the cottage, and smoke swirls up in the air.


	3. Greg's journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg leaves for the fair, but ends up somewhere unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Switched to past tense because it *feels* better when I write in past tense. Hope you guys like it too! Thanks for the bookmarks and kudo’s!

Pearl rushed home – Just what was Greg thinking? Did he try to cook again? Why isn’t he working on his act for the musician’s fair tomorrow – She nearly knocked the door from its handles, as she stormed in. “Greg! Just what were you thinking? The agreement was you keeping your nose out of my experiments, if I remember correctly!”  
Greg looked up from the stove. “Pearl, I just tried to boil an egg. Calm down.” Pearl looked around – there was soot on the wall next to the stove, and egg shell pieces scattered around. It must’ve been a very bad egg indeed.

The pale gem sighed and sunk into a chair. “My apologies, I didn’t want to-.” 

“Accepted.”

“All done for your music fair tomorrow?”

“Done and done.” Greg nodded to a corner of the room, where his lute and harp were neatly donned, ready to be packed. “Once I win that price at the fair tomorrow, it’s going be a start for a new life.”

Greg noticed Pearl’s sullen look. “How So, did you have a good time in town today?” he started.

Pearl looked up. “I got a new book.” She paused.

“Greg, do... Do you think I’m odd?” 

“What, you, odd? Where’d you get an idea like that?” 

Pearl shrugged. “Well I don’t think I’m odd. It’s just that I’m not sure if I’ll ever fit in here. There is no one like me, no one besides you who I can talk to.”  
Greg nodded, and drummed with his fingers on the table. “You’re an intellectual. What about Mayor Dewey? He’s handsome, along with being smart about politics.”  
She pulled a face. “Handsome, alright. And conceited, and rude, not to mention coarse… Greg, really? He’s not for me!”  
“Alright, sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you.” Greg brought a hand to her shoulder.  
Pearl clung her book to her chest. “This town isn’t for me.” She muttered, looking down.  
“You know what? Why don’t you come with me to the fair? Maybe you’ll have a good time.” He offered. “It’ll be lots of fun, like every year. Musicians practicing their craft, dancers, stands with the best foods, and cider…” he trailed off as he saw Pearl looking away, a little green around her nose.

“Maybe next year.” Pearl said. Greg chewed on the inside of her cheek – there had to be something that could cheer her up. 

“You know what?” 

“What?” 

“What if I brought you something? You name it, I bring it.”

That seemed to lighten her spirits a bit. “I would like that. This place needs some new fresh air. Why don’t you take home a rose, from the fair?”

“Only a rose?” 

“A rose would be enough.” Pearl said, looking content. 

-

The next morning, she was waving him off, wishing him a safe trip. And Greg, hobbling contently on Lion, looked back and told her to take care while he was gone. 

The countryside was something he never grew tired of; the lush green meadows, the cornfields, trees changing colours as the late summer was turning into autumn. The leafs crunched under Lion’s paws and he grunted in surprise every time a stray leaf was blown onto his face. “C’mon, Lion, you’ve done this before. No need to look so nervous.” Greg looked at the rows of trees lining up on both sides of the road. Did he take an accidental nap and took the wrong turn? 

“Lion, c’mon, there’s a crossroad up ahead. We can change there.” Lion huffed. The atmosphere had gone downwards fast in this thick forest. Owls were watching them, as well as bats, and who knew what else.

As they made their way to the crossroads, night is almost upon them. Greg leans over with a lantern, barely making out the signs. “This can’t be right. Lion, where have you taken us? We’d better turn around and-” Lion gave a low growl. Greg froze. “D-didya see something, there, Lion?” “Come on then, let’s-let’s head the other way!” The pink animal didn’t heed Greg’s words, and backed up into a tree – which startled the bats sleeping inside. Now startled by the bats all around them, Lion ran as fast he could, dodging left and right, even forgetting he had a rider as Greg tried to hold onto his mane.  
“Lion, buddy, calm! Halt!”  
Before he knew it, the both of them were nearly dangling from the edge of a cliff. “Back up! Lion, back up!” Greg screamed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. A bit further and they had been dead, on the bottom of the ravine looming beneath them.  
“Back up! Good boy, easy, back up now..!” Greg urged Lion around, but Lion whimpered and shook Greg off him, and ran off, into the upcoming fog. Now you’d think you’d see a pink lion from a mile ahead, but that wasn’t the case. It was getting dark, and the incoming fog wasn’t making matters any easier.  
“Lion... No..!” Greg reached out for the animal. He was doomed. All he had now was his lute and the clothes on his back. 

Well, he had lost his ride. There was no way he was going to make it to the fair now. Greg got to his feet and dusted his clothes off. He froze as thunder cracked in the sky, miles away from him – there was a storm coming. He needed to find shelter. 

As he descended from the hill, various pairs of glowing eyes seemed to follow him. Greg moved further back into the forest, on the last of his nerves. A low growl was heard. He looked on his left, and he didn’t had to look twice: a wolf. They had been following him from the hill down, and looked hungry.  
The moment Greg broke out in a sprint to get away from them, they pursued him, and when one had nearly drawn their canines into the seam of Greg’s trousers, Greg tumbled down another hill.  
Besides lost, and on the run, he was now bruised as well. Greg gasped for air, and looked back up the hill. Growling wolves were looking down to him, wishing to finish the hunt they started. 

Lightning flew through the sky, and when the thunder cracked again, Greg saw the contours of a gate. A gate! His shelter was nearby. With his remaining strength, he pushed himself up and raced to the gates, banging on it – and falling forward as the gate opened.  
Shocked, he looked back, and quickly kicked the gate shut to keep the wolves out. Behind the gate they were pawing at the ground, still growling. Good riddance.

Greg turned around, panting, and looked up. The gates had been impressive, but the castle that was behind it, was breathtaking. Thunder cracked again, and rain poured down from the sky. 

Strangely, the door opened, only after two knocks. Greg stepped inside, already dripping wet from the rain. The hall was even bigger on the inside, and even his short breaths seemed to echo. 

“Hello?” he called out, hearing it bounce against the walls and the ceiling. “Is someone there? Hello?”  
On his side, on a dusty, but still fancy looking table, stood a purple candelabra and a green clock. It was almost as if they were observing the stranger in their home.

“Not a word, Amethyst.” The clock hissed. “Not one word!”

“I-I don’t mean to intrude! But I’ve lost my-my ride, and I need a place to stay for the night!”

“Oh Peridot, have a heart!” the candelabra pleaded. The clock only moved her hand over the candelabra’s mouth, but it was met by a wet lick. “Ew! Amethyst, that’s disgusting, I can’t believe you-” 

Amethyst hopped over to the man. “Of course monsieur! You are welcome here!” Greg grabbed the candelabra and turned around. “Who said that?”  
Amethyst grinned. “Over here!” Greg turned around again. “Where?” he asked.  
She tapped her candle hand on his head, which made Greg look up to her in bewilderment. 

“Hey dude!” 

“Whoa!” 

Greg promptly dropped the purple candelabra to the floor. “What in- How can- That’s amazing!”  
Peridot hopped onto the ground. “Incredible, I can’t believe what you’ve just done. Splendid, just peachy, I-AAAH!”

Greg had picked up the green clock, shaking it, while muttering to himself just how it was made. “SIR!” she shrieked. “Sir, put me down at ONCE!” she slammed the glass door shut on his finger. “Do you mind!? What kind of clod does something like that?” she crossed her arms, as Greg looked on to the two pieces of furniture. 

“I-I-I beg my pardon, you two. I’ve never seen anything like you guys befo-” He sneezes loudly, dropping Peridot in the progress. 

“Oh, you are soaked to the bone!” Amethyst declared. “Come on, let’s warm yourself by the fire! This way.” And she hopped away, leading Greg to the den, while Peridot hopped after her, protesting the entire way about the master this and the master that, and finally managing to fall down the stairs into the den.  
A footstool ran barking inside the den, posting itself underneath Greg’s feet as he sat down in the humongous seat. 

“I’m not seeing this!” Peridot hid her face into her hands once she had gotten up. “I’m not seeing this!” Only then she was immediately slammed to the floor again as a rolling tray raced in, carrying a round pink teapot with a matching pink cup. 

“How about a nice cup of tea, sir?” she beamed, grinning warmly. “It’ll warm you up in no time.” Greg looked at the teapot – like the candelabra and the clock, it was speaking to him. Most incredible of all, when he sipped from his cup, he heard a giggle.

“Mom, his beard tickles!” 

“Steven, don’t interrupt the nice man’s tea, okay?” Greg nearly spits it out before he sees a little face on the teacup too. “Hey, hello little fella.” Greg greeted the cup.

Just as he seems to warm up, after the disastrous trip, the doors are slammed open. A cold draft comes in and extinguishes the flames from both Amethyst and the fireplace. 

Steven hopped quickly back behind his mother, who was shaking on the tray, while he muttered “Uh-oh…” 

An eerie atmosphere enters the room, as heavy steps come in. A low, animal-like growl is heard.

“There’s a stranger here.” A low voice growls.

“Master! Good you’re here, allow me to explain.” Amethyst hopped forward. “This man was all lost in the woods, alone and soaked! So-” Before she could finish, she was met by a furious growl. 

Peridot coughed. “Master? I’d like to mention that I was against this from the start! Amethyst didn’t listen to me and-” she too was met by a growl, and she sought cover by the rug on the floor. 

Greg was trembling, his heart was racing. Whose, or rather what kind of anger had he unleashed by coming here? He looked over his shoulder, then to the other side – and he nearly jumped out of his chair. 

The sight alone, all in shadows was enough to make a grown man run in fear. Glowing golden eyes, combined with whiteish unruly mane, and sharp canines sticking out was all he could see now, or dare to look at. It was the face of a beast.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” the beast demanded. 

“I was lost in the woods!” Greg explained. 

“You’re not welcome here.” The beast said bluntly. 

“I meant no harm! Please!” Greg pleaded. It was a waste of breath, as the beast backed him into a wall. “What are you staring at?” they growled. “Have you come to stare at the beast!?” 

“Please! I only needed a place to stay!” Greg held up his hands in defense. 

“I’ll give you a place to stay.” The beast spat, grabbing Greg by his collar and hauling him out of the den, the servants looking on in horror and despair.


	4. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I: while writing this I've listened to 'Me' from the musical on repeat!  
> fun fact II: I'm moving out in January so activity may become limited from now on. i will continue, just at a slower pace!  
> fun fact III: I had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it!

The cottage of Greg and Pearl was looking peaceful in the afternoon light, as both William and Ronaldo spied on it.

“Pearl’s gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Mayor Dewey?”

The taller man nodded. “Yup! This is her lucky day.”

He turned back, to face the party that had gathered around: his drinking buddies from the tavern, Fryman Sr. and Jr. who made the wedding cake, the priest and of course, the wedding band. It really was going to blow Pearls mind; a proposal and a wedding in one day! He had it planned perfectly, nothing could possibly go wrong. William Dewey felt it in his gut this was going to be a special day as he cleared his throat and approached the crowd.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming to my wedding! But first, I better get in there and propose to the girl!” a hearty laughter followed.  
“You, Ronaldo, when Pearl and I come out that door…” he pointed at the younger man.

“Oh, I know! I strike up the band!” Ronaldo promptly turned and swept his baton merrily, and the band broke out in the Wedding march. William grabbed Ronaldo by the collar and shaking him. “Not yet!” before releasing him, brushing off any dirt of his suit, and strode right over to the front door.

Pearl had actually sat down to browse through a book, making notes, when a rapping on the door made her look and get up from her cozy seat. At the door, she pulled down a viewing device, only to groan when she saw it was the Mayor outside the house waiting for her to open the door.

The door opened with a soft grunt from the wood.

“William. What a, uh, surprise.” She stammered.

“Isn’t it, Pearl? I’m just full of surprises.” He strolled in, full of confidence, nearly arrogance. “You know, Pearl, there’s not a girl in town who would just love to be in your shoes, you see, this is the day-” he paused, looked at a nearby mirror, and checked his teeth for a second with his tongue.

“I’m not wearing any shoes.” Pearl pointed out, wriggling her pale toes. That didn’t matter to William, whatsoever. He continued as if she hadn’t spoken at all.

“This is the day your dreams come true!”

Pearl’s brow furrowed. “What do you know of my dreams, William.” She backed away from him as he moved forward, quickly behind the table, so at least there was something between them.

“Plenty!” William said, and he plopped down into the chair, plopping his muddy boots on the table… Right onto Pearl’s book.

Pearl fumed and grabbed her book, shaking the dirt off. William, however, took his boots off with his feet.

“Here, picture this: a rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill, roasting over the fire, my little wife, massaging my feet… While the little ones play on the floor, with the dogs. We’ll have six, or seven.”

Pearl had cleaned her book and was about to tuck it away safely, trying to hide her clear disgust, and disinterest. “Dogs?” she piped up. That didn’t appear as bad to her.

“No, Pearl! Strapping boys, like me!”

“What an idea.” Pearl sighed, filled with dread as he rose from the chair.

“Do you know who that little wife will be?” Pearl had to bite her tongue, and uttered; “Let me think…”

When she had turned around, William had cornered her against the bookshelf.

“You, Pearl.”

“I-I’m…Speechless!”

She ducked away underneath his arm, and pulled a chair into her path. It wasn’t lied. Pearl really was at a loss for words. What did humans say, when being proposed to such, a nasty plot… “I-I don’t know what to say.” She backed away to the door again.

“It’s quite easy. Say you’ll marry me, Pearl.” He suggested, trapping her again between his arms. As that sweaty, hairy face came closer, Pearl found the doorknob. A swift duck and William tumbled outside, into a puddle of mud. The band immediately started with ‘Here comes the bride’.

A second later, Pearl throws the muddy boots out and shuts the door tight.

Ronaldo looked back, seeing the unmistakable form of the Mayor in the mud, especially as William sat up and coughed up mud. “So, how’d it go?” he asked, only to be grabbed by the throat by William. “I’ll have Pearl for my wife. Make no mistakes!” he growled.

-  
After all the commotion was over, Pearl poked her head outside. “Is he gone?”

A chicken looked at her, then continued to eat out of the bucket it was standing on. She grabbed the bucket with chicken feed, irritated, annoyed. Every step she took was filled with anger.

“Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…” she grunted trailing off, as she halted in the small shed next to the cottage, where a few goats and more hen were either dozing or eating.

“No sir, not me.” She huffed. “I guarantee it!” She wanted much more than a provincial life…

Down the hill she ran, the sunlight shimmering on the water nearly blinding her. An adventure in the great wide somewhere. Now that was something she’d give herself to. She wanted it more than she could tell.

Pearl sunk to her knees, plucked a dandelion. Mused as it blew into the wind. How it would be grand to have someone just _understand_.

And then Lion came storming out from the forest, alone.


	5. The agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl makes an agreement with the master of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've moved out! I've started college again! I hope you'll enjoy!)

“Lion!?” Pearl does a double take at the pink lion – not because Lion was some freak of nature, but because Greg wasn’t with him. 

“What are you doing here? Without Greg?” she asked, inching closer to the lion, reaching out to stroke its snout. “What happened?” She didn’t even want to think about what could’ve happened to Greg. 

“You’ve got to bring me to him. No time to waste!” 

 

Pearl had no idea of Lion’s incredible nose. It barely took an hour, crossing the tight woods. She heard a wolf howling, then another. She grabbed Lion’s mane even tighter as he followed Greg’s tracks. At last, Lion stopped in front of a highly decorated gate – one that led up to a giant, angular, foreboding castle. 

“What is this place?” Pearl wondered out loud. When Lion fussed, she got off him, opening the heavy gate and leading him inside. He’d be better off in a courtyard, rolling around in rose bushes instead of fighting the wolves the forest was clearly filled with. 

She turned around and froze. Greg’s sandal was lying on the tiles leading up to the entrance of the castle. He was here.

-

A furious, frustrated yellow clock kept pacing back and forth over a grand wooden table. “Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.” Peridot’s voice became shriller the longer she spoke. Amethyst stood there, having her candle-arms crossed. 

“I was trying to be friendly, ya know …Hospitable.”

The heavy front doors creaked open and a high, unsure voice called out. “Hello? Is anyone here? Hello!?” Pearl gazed and gawked around as she stepped inside, taking in her surroundings slowly. A very rich, high-ranked person would live here, she concluded mentally. Why need all this space? She stepped forwards, determined. “Greg? Are you here?” she called out again as she ascended the stairway, making her way onto a gallery. Her voice echoed throughout the open space. 

-

Steven hopped over to Rose, who had been overseeing the dishes washing themselves. “MOM! There’s a gem in the castle!” 

Rose’s brow furrowed lightly as she turned to her son. “Now, Steven, I’m not having you make up such wild stories!” Steven pouted. 

“Really mom, I saw her!” he tried on. Why would he ever lie about such a matter – but Rose wouldn’t have none of it, picking Steven up and tossing him in the tub. “That’s quite enough, Steven.” A giggle made the pink teapot look up, as a blue feather duster showed up on a shelf, a little higher up the wall. 

“A gem! I foresaw, and have just seen, an actual gem in the castle!” Sapphire beamed. “I’m going to inform Ruby.” 

Steven poked his head out of the tub, spitting water. “See? Told ya.”  
-  
“Irresponsible, clods-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-” Peridot went on, before she was interrupted. 

“Greg?” Pearl called out, still searching for her human as she passed the room the green clock and purple candelabra had been arguing in.

“Did you see that?!” Amethyst hissed, before hopping down the table, following the slender creature. “A gem!” Peridot scoffed. “I know it’s a gem! Look at her forehead. What she is doing here of all places, is the real question. I think- HEY! Don’t you hop away from me! I’m not done talking!” she yelled as she hopped after Amethyst, who had begun perusing Pearl through the hallways. 

“A gem! She’s the one we’ve been waiting for. She’s the one that’ll break the spell!” Amethyst yelled back as she hopped forward with haste.

“Greg?” Pearl called out again. A door creaking open grabbed her attention and the entered, ascending the staircase it led to. She circled around it, until there were no more windows. She grabbed a nearby torch. “Greg! It’s me, Pearl. Is someone here?” she called out. “Wait, I’m looking for… For my housemate.” She ended up on a stone floor, surrounded by stone walls and here and there a door made of metal bars. “That’s funny, I’m sure I heard someone.” She pondered out loud.

“Pearl?” It sounded like a groan. A familiar groan. 

“Greg!” She rushed over to one of the doors. It was a prison, she saw. And Greg was being held here… She shuddered as she grabbed his hand. It was cold as ice. 

“Pearl, how did you find me?” he stammered, obviously confused. 

“Don’t worry. We have to get you out of there.” Pearl said, and reached for her gem. 

“Pearl, you have to leave this place!” Greg pleaded. “You have to go, now.” 

“Greg, this is no time for jokes. I’m getting you out, and then I’ll have a word or two with the one who’s done this to you.”

“No time to explain, Pearl, go, please, just go!” Greg was just begging now, having already let go of her slender hand.

“I’m not leaving without you!” Pearl insisted.

She was barely done talking when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and forced to turn her around, bellowing “What are you doing here?”

The torch fell into a puddle, and the light was gone, save for a small window in the stone ceiling. “Pearl, run!” Greg cried, clutching the metal bars of his prison.

“Who is there? Who are you?” Pearl asked, her eyes darting from left to right. The creature that had pulled her away had now sunken into the shadows. They growled. 

“The master of this castle.”

“I’ve come for this man… My housemate.” She swallowed. “You have to let him out. Can’t you see he’s sick?”

“Then he shouldn’t have trespassed here!” the creature roared back.

“He could die! Please, I’ll do anything.” Pearl begged, growing desperate. She’d never seen Greg look so pale – the bags under his eyes, his cheeks had never looked hollower before. 

“There’s nothing *you* can do. He’s my prisoner.” The creature turned around, their cloak flashing in the beam of light. 

There had to be something. Pearl sat up straight. “Take me instead.” She offered, wrapping her hands together on her lap.

“You!” the creature growled, before continuing in a softer tone. “You… You would take his place?”

“Pearl! Don’t be crazy, don’t do this!” Greg cried, near hopelessness now as he saw the determination in Pearl’s movements. 

“If I did, would you let him go?” Pearl asked. 

“Yes. But you have to promise to stay here forever.” The creature growled softly. 

Pearl narrowed her eyes. “Come into the light.”

And so they did. First a leg dragged itself into the light. They were barefoot, clawed at the toes, and covered in bristled, sienna-orange fur. The other leg came. Then the strong arms, along with sharp claws at the paws, and reddish stripes marked across their fur.  
They seemed to be wearing some sort of trousers – ripped trousers, and a tunic with a rips and tears around the muscled neck and shoulders. Pearl’s eyes traveled up – widened in fear – when she saw the head of the beast. 

The wide neck went over into a nearly perfect square jaw. The sharp canines were so over sized, they were visible even when their snout was shut. Where a nose should have been, was a gemstone, orange and gold, shining where the light hit it. At the top of their head, to the lower end of their back, unruly, white mane laid restless, as if it was a beast of their own. Between them a pair of sharp, twisted horns poked out above the heavy brow.  
Their eyes were the most striking, and the most frightening thing. A pair of golden circles glared down at Pearl. It seemed the most normal thing about the beast, but they were willed with so much rage. She felt very small, and fragile.

Pearl sunk back from the beast towering out above her, and gasped. “No Pearl, I won’t let you do this!” Greg pleaded, grabbing her shoulder through the bars. 

Pearl squeezed his hand shortly before letting go. She got to her feet, stepping forward into the light as well. “You have my word.” She said. 

“Done!” The beast rushed past her, and Pearl dropped to her knees, her head in her hands. It had become too much that second. 

The clicking of a lock being unlocked echoed, and Greg rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders. “Pearl, listen to me. I’m old. I’m going to die soon, and you, you can live forever? Why throw away your life-” If the beast hadn’t grabbed him by the collar, Greg would have been able to finish his sentence.

“Wait!” Pearl cried, reaching out. 

“Pearl!” Greg yelled.

“Wait!” Pearl scrambled to her feet, saw they were both out of sight and ran to the nearest window. Before her very eyes, she saw the beast drag Greg outside and into a carriage, without a horse or driver. It seemed to move on its own accord, and the beast re-entered their castle.

“Master?” 

“What?” 

Amethyst tapped her candle-hands together. “Since, well, this gem is going to be with us for a while, you might wanna offer her a more comfortable room.”  
A growl in her face was the only reply she got.

The beast found her sobbing near the window. “You didn’t even let me say goodbye! I’ll never see him again.” Pearl cried, not even bothering to wipe away her tears as sobs wrecked her body.

The beast looked away. Her hand went up to her neck – Until so far things had gone awful, but this was terrible. She didn’t mean to have her now-captive breaking down into sobs. 

“I’ll show you to your rooms.” She growled. 

Pearl looked up. “My room? But, I thought…” 

The beast looked around, spreading her arms. “You want to stay in this tower?” 

“No.” 

“Then follow me.” She growled.

-

The galleries seemed even worse than before, Pearl thought. Gargoyles, demons and monsters seemed to follow her everywhere she went, following the beast through the castle. 

The beast turned around briefly, seeing a teardrop stream down Pearl’s pale cheek. 

The purple candelabra hmpf-ed. “Say something!” she hissed.

“The castle is your home now.” The beast started. “You can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing.” 

Pearl looked up to her. “What’s in the West Wing?” 

“It’s forbidden!” she growled angrily at Pearl, her cloak waving around her broad shoulders. The echo seemed to never end.

After what seemed like hours, they halted in front of a pair of very tall doors, with knobs shining. 

The beast opened the door and motioned for Pearl to go inside. Pearl obliged, taking in the large furniture bedchamber. 

“My servants will attend to you if you need anything.” She growled, straightening her back. A whisper was heard next. 

“You… Will join me for dinner. That’s not a request!” she bellowed, slamming the door in front of a shaking, frightened Pearl. She slammed her small fists on the door desperately before turning around, her eyes filling with tears. In a few strides she was at the side of the king sized bed, and let herself fall on it, sobbing.


	6. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Dewey feels disgraced. Pearl doesn't care for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been a while! And now with the live-action movie being out in theaters, I got inspired to work out another chapter. There's a little wink to the musical. Enjoy!

A cold storm blew more snow into the town’s square. The moon bathed everything in soft, blue light. Some wooden structures creaked as the wind blew through them, yet behind barred doors, the heat was nearly smoldering from the amount of people present, and the spirits being consumed. The town’s tavern was busting with life. A very merry atmosphere was in the air, lifting every patron’s spirits except for one.

William Dewey sulked in his seat, facing the fireplace, unable to deal with the drunken shenanigans of his fellow citizens. As Ronaldo approached him with another keg, he nearly lashed out at him.

“Who does she think she is!? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says ‘no’ to the mayor!” Ronaldo offered him a keg of beer. “Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated! Why, it’s more than I can bare!” William smacked the kegs out of the younger man’s hands, and they went crashing into the fireplace.

“More beer?” Ronaldo offered.

“What for?” William sighed. “Nothing helps. I’m disgraced.” He sunk back into his seat, wallowing in his self-pity.

“Who, you? Never!” Ronaldo disagreed with him. “Mayor Dewey, you’ve got to pull yourself together! Who cares if that girl – whatshername – doesn’t want you? We’ve got half a town full of willing young broads lining up to be courted by you! You’re the mayor!”

A couple of patrons lifted their kegs and shouted in approval.

William raised his brow. “You don’t say.” He huffed.

“I’m telling you, Mr. Mayor. Women want to be _with_ you, and men want to _be_ you.” Ronaldo laid his hand upon his chest.

“What other town has a young, handsome, strong, barrel-chested rock of a man for a mayor? We’re blessed!”

William couldn’t help but grin. “You have a fair point. In fact, I-” before he could add to the bragging, Greg stumbled into the tavern, his face nearly as white as the snow outside.

“Help! Someone help me” He stepped inside, his hands in his hair. “He’s got her. He’s got her locked into a dungeon!”

“Who?” A patron asked. “Pearl!” Greg screamed. “We’ve got to go save her, there’s not a minute to lose!”

“Slow down, Greg!” William got up, squared his shoulders and strode over to the distressed man. “Who’s got Pearl locked in a dungeon?”

“A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!” Greg stammered. The whole tavern erupted in mocking laughs and snickering. “Will you help me?” he asked.

“Was it a big beast?” One of the men taunted him. “With sharp, cruel fangs?” another added.

“Alright, Greg.” William slung his arm around his shoulders. “We’ll definitely help you out.”

“You will?” Greg asked as they walked. “Oh, thank you!”

The next thing he knew he was tossed outside in the cold.

“Crazy ol’ Greg, he’s always good for a laugh!” a man laughed, seated at a table.

“Greg sure is crazy, isn’t he?” William mused to himself as he strode back to his seat. “Very crazy. Ronaldo!”  

The blonde hurried over to his side. “Yes, Mayor Dewey?”

“We wouldn’t want to have a lunatic in town, would we?”

Ronaldo blinked. “I suppose not, Mr. Mayor.”

A wolfish grin crept up on Dewey’s face.

\--

Pearl was sure that she had ran out of tears, and that the tears had almost dumbed her senses completely. Yet she still heard a soft, muffled knock on her doors. “Who- Who is it?” she called out.

“Mrs. Quartz, dear.”  Rose replied cheerfully on the other side of the door.

Pearl got up, rubbed her eyes, and went to open the door. Only to see no one there. “I thought you’d like some tea, dear!” Rose beamed, hopping into the room, followed by Steven and a pink cream tin and sugar pot.

Pearl’s eyes grew as big as saucers. “But… But you’re…” She backed away, until her small back met the closet.

“Oh, careful!” The lilac closet replied. Pearl gasped and sunk unto the bed. “This is impossible.”

“I know it is. But here we are!” the closet chuckled. “Bismuth, please.” Rose looked up at Pearl. “Nice to meet you formally, dear. I’m Mrs. Rose Quartz, but Rose will do.”

“I told you she was pretty, mom!” Steven whispered.

“You’ve brought me tea.” Pearl said blankly, before softening her gaze. “Thank you.”

“It’s a brave thing you did, my dear.” Rose started softly.

“We all think so.” Bismuth agreed.

Pearl stared into the distance. “But I’ve lost my dreams, my home… Everything.”

“Cheer up, child. It’ll turn out all right in the end, you’ll see.” Rose smiled warmly. “I hope that we’ll be friends, though I don’t know you well. If anyone can make the most of living here, that’s you.”

“And who knows,” Bismuth chimed in. “You may find home here too.”

Pearl wiped her eyes again. “That’s sweet of you to say. Thank you, at least I’ll have some allies here.” She managed to smile.

“We’ll see you down for dinner, then!” Rose turned around. “I’m just jabbering about when there’s food to be made. Say bye, Steven.”

“Bye!” Steven hopped out of the room, following his mother.

“Dinner?” Pearl repeated dully.

“Yes, dinner. What shall we dress you in for it?” Bismuth asked, opening her drawers, revealing fine gowns made of silk and lace. She picked out a pink one. “You’ll look amazing in this, I just know it.”

Pearl looked at the dress. It was nicely made, surely…

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m not going to dinner.”

Bismuth stopped short. “What? But you, you –”

 

“Ahem,” Peridot hopped in and cleared her throat. “Dinner is served.”

-

A few floors down, in the huge dining hall, a long wooden table had been set if it were to host royals. Amethyst and Rose sat upon the fireplace, looking at Jasper pacing, on all fours, nearly wearing a hole in the rug.

“What’s taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn’t she here yet?” she barked. Amethyst nearly jumped. Rose shook her head. “Try to be patient. She’s lost her home and her freedom all in one day.”

Amethyst hopped forward. “Master. Have you considered, that perhaps this girl can break the spell?”

“Of course I have!” Jasper barked at the purple candelabra. “I’m not a fool.”

“Good, good.  Then it’s all very simple from here on: You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and voila! The spell is broken, we’ll be human again by midnight!”

Rose gave her a look. “These things take time, Amethyst.” Amethyst waved her candle-arms around. “But the rose has already begun to wilt!”

Jasper roamed a hand through her pale hair. “It’s no use. She’s so beautiful, and I, I… Well, look at me!” she screamed at the pair.

The two inanimate objects shared a look before Rose turned to Jasper.

“Oh, but you’ll have to make her see _past_ all that.” Rose soothed.

“I don’t know how.” Jasper growled, sitting down. The last decades she had taken to moving around on all fours, like an animal, she’d sit like one too.

“Well! You can start by making yourself look more presentable.” Rose hopped down from the fireplace, onto a pillow and onto the table. “Straighten up. Try to act gentle.” She instructed strictly.

Jasper sat up straight, her face long and solemn.

“Ah! When she comes in, show her a dashing smile! Come, let’s see the smile!” Amethyst hopped up next to Jasper.

Jasper just bared her sharp canines in a sick, horrible attempt to grin.

“Don’t frighten the poor girl!” Rose said.

“Impress her with your wit!” Amethyst added.

“Be subtle.” Rose offered.

“Shower her with compliments!” Amethyst said.

“But be sincere!”  Rose nodded.

Jasper glared at the two, growing more irritated by the second as they kept adding things to the list for her to behave.

“And above all; you must control your temper!” the candelabra and teapot added in unison.

And just then, the handle on the door creaked and moved.

“There she is!” Amethyst gasped. Jasper turned around, nearly frightened. Then, disappointed, to see it was Peridot.

“Well? Where is she?” she demanded.

Peridot tumbled with her hands, nervously. “Who?  Oh!  The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl.  Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she’s… she's not coming.”

“WHAT!?” The door of the dining hall slammed open as Jasper stormed out and up the staircase, never bothering to halt or listen to her household as they hopped after her desperately.

Jasper halted in front of Pearl’s door, and banged on it with a large fist. “I thought I told you to come down for dinner!” she growled.

“I’m not hungry.” Pearl replied from the other side of the door.

“You come out, or, or I… I’ll break down the door!” Jasper threatened.

“Master, I could be wrong, but I don’t think that’s the way to win her affections.” Amethyst spoke up.

“Please,” Peridot begged. “Attempt to be gentle.”

Jasper growled at them. “She is being so difficult.”

“Gently, gently.” Rose reassured her.

Jasper rolled her eyes at them before turning to the door again. “Will you come down to dinner?” 

“No.”

Jasper turned on her heel to face her servants once more, pointing a claw to the door, as if to say ‘see how difficult she is!?’

“Suave, genteel.” Peridot tried.

Jasper grasped the hem of the cape she had put around her broad shoulders. “It would give me the greatest pleasure, if you would join me for dinner.” There was almost no hint of a growl in her voice. “Please.”

Pearl however, had different plans. “No, thank you.”

“You can’t stay in there forever!” Jasper barked.

“Yes I can!” Pearl defied her, still behind the closed door.

“Fine! Then go ahead and **starve**!”  Jasper’s chest heaved, and turned to her servants. “If she doesn’t eat with me, she doesn’t eat at all.” She snarled, turning on her heel and exiting on all fours, slamming a door in the progress.

-

Back in her own chambers, Jasper tore away a ravaged chair from her path. “I ask nicely, but she refuses. W-what does she want me to do, beg!?” She raced over to the mirror, clutching it in her large claws. “Show me the girl.”

The mirror flashed and showed Bismuth trying to talk Pearl down. “The master is not as bad once you get to know her. Why don’t you give her a chance?”

Pearl crossed her arms and turned away, still shaken by the events. “I don’t want to get to know her. I don’t want anything to do with her!”

Regret flashed over Jasper’s face. “I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster.” She laid down the mirror gently, and her face sunk into her paw. “It's hopeless.”  Another petal fell down from the rose.


	7. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot take Pearl on a tour though the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence. College has been terribly difficult for me, and I've decided to take a gap year to get things sorted out properly. I had to split this chapter into two parts, and I hope to have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks so much for the kind comments and kudos!

-

Pearl poked her head around the door. The hallways were vast, enormous… And most importantly, empty. She moved outside, her steps muted by the lush wine red carpet lying on the floor. Behind a couple of draped curtains, some giggling was heard. Pearl paid it no mind as she walked, exploring her new surroundings.

The curtains moved and a blue feather duster and a red candelabra emerged. “Sapphire, you’re giving me a cold shoulder!”  
“Touché, Ruby, but I’ve been burned by you before!” Sapphire laughed.  
Ruby returned her laugh with a hearty chuckle and gathered the feather duster up in her candle-like arms – as she saw Pearl’s image getting smaller and smaller as she moved through the hallways. Ruby promptly dropped Sapphire. 

“Oh my stars, she has emerged!” She hopped around, the flames on her head and candle-arms bursting from shock and anxiety. 

“I told you she would.” Sapphire replied flatly. “Let’s inform the others.”

-  
Down in the castle’s ample kitchen, preparations for the night were made. “Come on Steven, into the cupboard. Sweet dreams.” Steven yawned as he was put in the cupboard. 

“Mom, I’m not sleepy!” 

“Yes you are.” Rose nodded. 

“No, I’m not…” was mumbled, before the teacup nodded off. Rose shut the door softly, before hopping over to tend to Centipeetle, who was cluttering with pots and pans. “I slave all day long, and for what? A culinary masterpiece, gone to waste!” she squeaked, miserably. 

“Stop the grouching, it’s been a long night for all of us.” Rose told them.

Peridot, on the floor, crossed her arms. “Well if you ask me, she deserved it, stubborn as she was. After all, the master did say ‘please’, didn’t she?” 

Rose turned to the clock with a sharp look. “If the master doesn’t learn to control her temper, she’ll never-”

“Hello?” Pearl’s voice rang out, as she stepped into the kitchen.

“Splendid to have you out and about! I am Peridot, head of the household.” She made a little bow, before being shoved aside by Amethyst who winked at Pearl, grabbed her hand as the slender gem knelt down and planted a kiss on it.

“This is Amethyst.” Peridot huffed, crossing her arms. “If there is anything we can do to make your stay more… Comfortable?” 

Pearl looked at the two, then around the kitchen. It did smell good, maybe she would be willing to have tea, or a soup perhaps. 

“I am a little hungry?” Pearl offered. 

“You are? Hear that?! She’s hungry!” Rose called out to the pots and pans. “Stove the fire! Break out the silver, wake up the china!”

Centipeetle’s stove roared back to life with a hot fire. The cutlery stood attentive. 

Peridot panicked. “Now, now, keep it down. Remember what the master said!” 

“Oh, pish posh, I’m not about to let the poor thing go hungry!” Rose huffed. 

“Alright, well then. Crust of bread, glass of water. Maybe then…” 

Amethyst glanced over. “Peridot, what are you talking about? She is not a prisoner, she’s our guest! We gotta make her feel welcome here!” The purple candelabra turned to Pearl. “Right this way.”

“Keep it down! If the master finds out, she’ll have our necks!” Peridot whispered loudly. 

“Of course, of course! But what is dinner without a little… Music?” With that, Amethyst hopped away, and the heavy door fell back, smashing into Peridot and sending her flying backwards into a bowl of custard pudding. 

Amethyst led Pearl into a dark, but nonetheless huge dining room. Pearl sat down at the long table, glancing around. 

The purple candelabra turned around.  
“May I have your attention… mademoiselle. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome ya tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner.”

In that very dining room that night, Pearl learned through show and a spectacular musical number about the castle’s and its inhabitant’s history. How they had been cursed, along with their master. How they hadn’t had any visitors for decades. 

It wasn’t until Rose hopped off to put the china back to bed again, that Peridot caught the time, despite being a clock. “Oh, my goodness! Will you look at the time? Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!” 

Pearl shook her head. “How could I possibly go to sleep now? It’s my first time in an enchanted castle!”  
“HA! Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?” Peridot laughed, before grabbing Amethyst. “It was YOU, wasn’t it?” 

“I… I figured it out on my own.” Pearl managed, watching the two brutalize each other with concern written over her face. She continued, after getting their attention. “I’d like to look around, if that’s alright with you.” 

“Oh, ya want a tour?” Amethyst beamed, her eyes shining with delight. 

“Well, hold on a minute.” Peridot turned to Amethyst. “We can’t have her snooping around in certain… Places, if you get what I mean.” 

“Then why don’t you take me? I’m sure you know all about the castle there is to know.” Pearl smiled sweetly.

“Well, yes, I do.” Peridot smiled smugly. 

Three long hallways and a lecture of Peridot later, both Pearl and Amethyst had gotten throughout bored. Amethyst still hopped on, faithfully after Peridot, who had finally stopped and turned around. “And as I always say: If it’s not Baroque, don’t fix it!” she giggled. She only saw Amethyst. 

“Where did she go!?” shrieked Peridot, and together with Amethyst she hopped back the way they came from, only to see a flash of blue at the grand staircase, ascending up to the West Wing.

“Mademoiselle! Wait!” Finally they caught up to Pearl, and blocked her way. 

“What is up there?” Pearl asked, halting in front of them. 

“Up there? Nothing! Nothing of interest, mademoiselle, there’s nothing you could possibly find interesting about the West Wing!” Peridot giggled. “Dull, very boring!”

“So that’s the west wing. I wonder what’s hidden up there.” Pearl’s brow raised in interest and she took another step up the stairs. Amethyst and Peridot hopped up another step to block her way yet again.

“The master is hiding nothing!” Amethyst explained hastily.  
Pearl pursed her lips. “Then, it wouldn’t be forbidden, would it?” 

“What about the gardens? Or, or the libraries?” Peridot offered, getting desperate to keep Pearl from ascending the stairs further. 

“You have a library?” Pearl’s attention was caught. 

“Oh, yes, indeed!” Amethyst nodded. 

“The biggest one you’ve ever seen!” “More books to be read in a lifetime!” “Mountains of books!” “Ships filled with books!” “Seas with books!” At this point the two were hopping down the stairs again, sure they had Pearl’s undivided attention. 

Surely she was following after them.

But Pearl glanced up once more, her curiosity overtaking her, and continued to climb the stairs. At the end, a giant pair of doors loomed ominously over her. When she laid her hand on the doorknob, she gasped and pulled it back, seeing the doorknob was shaped into a gargoyle’s head. 

She laid her hand on the knob again and opened the door nonetheless. The hallway she stepped into had her breath catch in her throat. Had she made a mistake coming here?


	8. The West Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl ventures into the West Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, the West Wing/wolf chase scene is my favourite in the movie! I hope you enjoy :)

The hallway was darker than the rest of the castle where she had been, like there was no natural light coming through here. Pearl smelled dust, and in the faint light, she could make out abstract shapes around her. Statues that looked like they were in never-ending agony. Furniture that was tossed over, lying broken on the floor. Shreds of curtains and draperies were hanging from the ceiling, making the place look like a haunted forest. 

Pearl moved past a broken mirror on the wall – and she backed away, startled by seeing her own concerned face a dozen times over on the cracks. She bumped into a small table, and caught it in time before it fell. She put it right up again, and then her eye fell onto a portrait on the wall. 

It had been a portrait, once. Now, it was shredded by giant claws, but she could still make out light thick hair and piercing golden eyes. Pearl stepped closer, eyes narrowing. She carefully took some of the shredded canvas hanging down, and gently held it back up – to reveal a portrait of a royal Quartz gem, gazing right back at her. Those eyes, they were so familiar. Pearl couldn’t quite place it. The strong jawline nearly made her knees go weak. She sighed. Maybe this was someone who had once lived here, a long time ago. 

A speck of light caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She let go of the canvas and turned around, her jaw going slack at the sight of it. 

Upon a small, decorated table, a beautiful rose stood, covered by a glass bell jar, emitting a soft glow. 

Pearl stepped closer, blinking, she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was so otherworldly. The rose seemed to glow, sparkles raining down from it gently. 

She was transfixed. Pearl brushed the hair from her face, and carefully removed the bell jar, taking in the beauty of the rose. She reached out with a gentle hand, when a shadow doomed up over her. She looked up.

Jasper loomed over her, her eyes spitting fire. She leapt over and immediately put the bell jar back over the rose. 

“Why have you come here?” she growled.

“I’m sorry.” Pearl said, taking a step back. 

“Didn’t I warn you never to come here?” Jasper rasped, anger growing in her voice. 

Pearl backed away immediately, raised her hands in defense. “I-I didn’t mean any harm!” 

It didn’t seem to affect Jasper at all, for she raised her voice even more in anger. 

“Don’t you realize what you could have done!” She trashed a nearby cabinet with her claws, unable to control her rage. 

Pearl had backed into a closet, almost frozen in fear of the display. More furniture was wrecked in front of her eyes.

“Please, stop!” she pleaded. It was for naught. 

“Get out!” Jasper bellowed, trashing a table. “GET OUT!” 

Pearl ran away, bolting down the hallway.

White flashed before Jasper’s eyes as she panted. She looked the way Pearl had run. Realizing she was gone, she had scared her away, her face crumbled. This was what she was now, a beast. And Pearl could never see something past that, not now, not anymore. Regret did never feel so bitter. This was her fault.

Jasper buried her face into her clawed hand.

-  
On her flight, Pearl nearly tumbled over Amethyst and Peridot on the stairs. 

“Wait!” Amethyst called after her, noting the cloak she was tying around her neck. “Where are you going?” 

“Promise or no promise, I won’t stay here another minute!” Pearl cried, dashing into a white world, filled with falling snow and cold winds. 

Once she was seated on Lion, she managed to calm down a little. It would be okay now, she was going safely back home. She’d explain to Greg, and it would be alright. She’d be alright, she kept telling herself mentally.

A snowstorm of epic proportions had blown its way down to the castle and the forest, making Pearl having trouble finding her way back. Lion, too, was not too pleased with all the snow in his eyes and nose. He snorted, but kept going. 

Pearl glanced around, looking for any kind of direction. The snow had stopped falling by now, but that didn’t ease her mind. Every crack of a branch made her turn her head. Pearl balled her hands into fists, forcing herself to be brave. Lion halted down from his sprint, sending Pearl to have over. “What is it, Lion?” she asked the creature. Lion growled in response, but not to her. 

Suddenly, she heard several growls come from different directions. Wolves. Their glowing eyes betrayed their positions, half-hidden behind trees and foliage covered by snow. Pearl cried out in disbelief and shock. She kicked her heels into Lion’s sides, making him spurt forward. If they could put enough distance between them and the wolves, maybe they’d lose interest. 

They gave chase nonetheless. Pearl and Lion raced left, right, knocking into branches from trees and even over a steep hill. Pearl glanced behind, seeing the numbers of canines chasing them grew even bigger. How scare did food have to be around here for them to be hunting travelers? A wolf came up at their side and Pearl drove Lion sideways, making him smack into a tree full force. It didn’t slow the rest down. Pearl and Lion kept going, until the ground under them shifted and cracked – revealing to be a thin layer of ice over a lake. Lion scrambled and clawed to get back on the ice, with the wolves still biting at his paws and mane. 

Pearl looked to her left and right. A wolf that had fallen into the frozen lake, was beginning to drown. She tugged at Lion’s mane, and finally they made it onto solid land. “Good boy! Go, go!” she told him. 

The nearby clearing they rode into gave them more space – but for the wolves as well. Within seconds, they were surrounded. Lion buckled, panicked, trying to defend himself, as his mane were caught in a dead fallen tree. He roared and snapped at the wolves. 

Pearl got to her feet, and summoned her spear from her gem. The wolves now caught sight of her too, and half a dozen surrounded her, biting at her ankles, the end of her spear, her arms, and her cloak. She managed to smack one of them with the butt of her spear, but more came for her and Lion. One bit into her spear, making it crash onto the ground and disappear. Pearl readied herself into summoning it again, but before she could a wolf leapt at her, grabbing her cloak and dragging her down into the snow. When Pearl looked up from the snow, she was met with more than a dozen wolves inching in on her. She screamed and reached for her gem again when a wolf jumped at her – but it didn’t bite down on her wrist. 

Instead, the wolf dangled in the air, as Jasper has grabbed it, roared in its face, and threw it to the ground. She crouched behind Pearl, growling, eying the wolves maliciously, then threw herself right into battle.  
The wolves jumped at her, nearly all at once. Jasper shook some off her back, but they kept coming and soon forced her down on the ground with their numbers, biting at wherever they could find. One even ripped a chunk of her arm, hair flying everywhere. Jasper fought back, using both teeth and claws. 

Pearl had scrambled back to her feet and made her way over to Lion, freeing him from the dead tree branches. She looked back to Jasper and gasped, seeing her, too, overwhelmed by the wolves. Three jumped on her back, yet she shook them off. One, she grabbed, and threw them against a nearby tree, knocking it unconscious. 

The wolves, now down in a few numbers, looked at their pack member and ran off, leaving the clearing as fast as they could. 

Jasper looked up, in Pearl’s direction. They locked eyes. Once her golden ones had been filled with rage, now they looked questioning, tired. Desperate, even. Then Jasper slumped and fell into the snow. Blood trickled down from her arm. 

Pearl watched in horror, then turned back to Lion. She could be home by morning. Yet… 

She turned back to Jasper, who lied there so helplessly despite her size and shape. Pearl knelt at her side and took off her cloak, covering her with it. 

Lion came over, and together with Jasper’s last strength, they put her on Lion. 

The snowfall set in again as they made their way back to the castle.


	9. Building bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl helps Jasper, and Dewey helps himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey. Whoa it’s been a year. To be fair, my interests have shifted a bit the past year, towards the RPG Guild Wars 2, as well Tangled the series! Both are great, story-and visual wise. 
> 
> Also, I’m giving Marty the role of Monsieur D’arque instead of Kevin. Back when I started this fic, we’ve never seen/heard of Marty. And I think he’ll fit in better.
> 
> Thank you so much for your sweet comments and kudo’s. This has been a draft for so many months and I hope you’ll enjoy reading!

The soft glow of a warm fire cast a golden light on both Pearl and Jasper, as well as the enchanted servants, who couldn’t help to sneak a look. What had happened in the past hours has never happened before! The candelabras, clock, feather duster and teapot all were curious to see what was about to happen next.

Jasper was dressing the wound on her arm like an animal. A rough tongue lapped at it, in an attempt to soothe the injured arm. Dried blood still clung to the hairy skin.

Pearl wrung out a damp, hot rag into a bowl of hot water, provided by Rose. Once the pale gem caught sight of Jasper again, she moved over with the rag.

“Here. Now, don’t do that. Just-” As Pearl tried putting the rag on Jasper’s arm, Jasper pulled away, growling, baring her teeth. Pearl didn’t seem impressed, instead moving the rag to where Jasper held her injured arm.

“Just hold still.” 

Finally Pearl succeeded- And Jasper bellowed a roar in pain. The servants backed away for the incoming verbal abuse.

“That hurts!” Jasper barked into Pearl’s face, making the latter’s peach hair fly from her face. 

“If you would hold still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!” Pearl replied, not moving an inch. 

“If you hadn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened.” Jasper growled, her brow furrowed into a deep scowl.

“If you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!” Pearl argued, crossing her arms and looking away. 

“Well…” Jasper hurriedly looked for something, something clever to reply with. 

“You shouldn’t have been in the West Wing!” she said, baring her sharp teeth in some sort of grin.

Pearl’s head snapped back to Jasper’s face, her blue eyes almost icy cold.

“Well, you should learn to control your temper.” 

Jasper looked perplexed. She had no more other points to bring up. Victory was not hers in this argument… She leaned to the side, resting her cheek into her fist, huffing in discontent. 

“Now, hold still.” Pearl said sternly, a pale hand holding Jasper’s arm in place as she gently dabbed the warm rag on it. Jasper glared at Pearl, then snarled, looking away. 

Pearl looked up to her, still continuing to dab the wound with the warm rag. 

“By the way,” she broke the silence, looking for Jasper’s eyes carefully. 

“Thank you for saving my life.” 

Jasper’s amber eyes snapped open, features softening, hearing those words. With a calmer look, she tenderly replied, 

“You’re welcome.”

The brightly coloured staff slowly came closer, as if there had been made a bridge. 

-

A cold wind howled in the town’s square, where darkness ruled the night – except for one tiny window where an oil lamp still brought light into the back of the tavern. Three men sat around a table as the flames made their shadow dance on the wall. 

A slender frame moved itself onto one of the chairs. 

“I usually don’t leave my asylum in the middle of the night.” Marty sulked, sinking into his seat, appearing uninterested. “But they said it’d be worth my while.” 

The mayor dumped a heavy sack in front of Marty. The coins inside jingled. Marty dipped a slender hand into the coin sack, turning one of them over, seemingly pleased with the gold. “I’m listening.” 

“It’s like this: I’ve got my heart set on marrying Pearl… But she needs a little persuasion.” Dewey glared at Marty, though not unkind.

“Turned him down flat!” Ronaldo butted in, grinning widely. 

Dewey grabbed his beer mug, and threw the drink in his face, leaving the younger man perplexed, and dripping wet.

“Everyone knows that Greg is a lunatic!” Dewey went on. “He was in here this week, raving about some beast in a castle...”

Marty frowned. “Even I know Greg is harmless.”

“The point is,” Dewey continued. “Pearl would do anything to keep him from harm.” 

“Even marry him.” Ronaldo muttered, yelping when Dewey’s elbow harshly hit him in the shoulder.

Marty took a swig of beer from his own mug, mulling it over. 

“So you want me to throw Greg in the asylum, unless she agrees to marry you?” 

Dewey and Ronaldo nodded in agreement.

“Oh, that is despicable…” Marty shook his head solemly, before leaning in with a grin. “I love it!” 

-

Both Dewey and Ronaldo were on their way to the cottage Greg shared with Pearl. A heavy snow and a bitter cold wind had set back in. Once they got there, they found it empty, yet finding foot prints in the snow. Greg must’ve gone after Pearl himself.

“They will have to get back some time.” Dewey pondered, then grabbed Ronaldo’s collar. “And when they do, we’ll be ready. You stand guard here, and inform me the second they return home!”

“I’m literally freezing-” Ronaldo tried, but Dewey was already on his way back to the center of the village.

-

Back at the castle, high on a balcony, Jasper glanced over the garden, covered in snow. Particularly at the figure moving in the garden. Down below, Pearl led Lion across the garden, the latter being a bit confused by the snow. 

Pearl seemed solemn, almost saddened in her slow stride. Lion bumped his nose into her hip, and she managed to smile, stroking his mane. 

From another pile of snow, some happy barking came, and one of the orange footstools appeared, shaking the snow from itself, charging at Pearl who caught it, bewildered, then held it close in a hug.

On the balcony, Jasper, moved her paw over her injured arm, now dressed neatly with bandages.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” she muttered, more to herself than to Peridot and Amethyst, who were on the balcony with her.

“I want to do something for her.” Jasper said, clenching her fist in determination, turning to the clock and candelabra. “But what?” 

Peridot tried to repress a snicker. “You ought to go with the usual things; Flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep…”

“No, no way!” Amethyst cut in. “That’s boring. You wanna do something special. Like… Something she likes…. Wait..!”   
-

Sometime later, Pearl and Jasper stood in front of some large doors inside the castle. 

“Pearl, I’d like to show you something.” She began to open the door, but shut it again. “…But you’ve got to close your eyes.” Jasper sported something like a smile on her maw.

Pearl raised an eyebrow, skeptically. 

“It’s a surprise!” Jasper added.

Pearl then closed her eyes, not noting Jasper moved her paw in front of her face. With a giddy look on her face, Jasper opened the door, slowly leading Pearl inside. 

“Can I open my eyes?” Pearl asked politely.

“No, not yet. Wait here.” Jasper moved to a side of the dark room, and pulled aside a couple of heavy curtains. Light poured into the room, and Pearl turned her head to the sound, smiling as light hit her face. More curtains were opened.

“Now, I can open them?” Pearl asked again.

“Okay, now.” Jasper nodded.

Pearl’s blue eyes opened, and widened instantly. This was the biggest room she’d ever set foot in. Light poured from the grand glass windows on a side, shining light on books. So many books. Stacked from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling, were bookcases, filled with too many books to count. 

She put a hand to her chest. “I can’t believe it!” she turned around, a bright smile on her face. “I’ve never seen so many books in all my life!” 

“You… You like it?” Jasper asked, carefully. 

“It’s wonderful!” Pearl beamed.

“Then it’s yours.” Jasper said, standing a little more upright, only to slouch a little in surprise when Pearl took both her paws with her pale hands. 

“Thank you so much!” Pearl’s eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. And that, in turn, made the corners of Jasper’s mouth curl up, too.


End file.
